<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe, if the stars align by mias_stupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869049">maybe, if the stars align</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mias_stupid/pseuds/mias_stupid'>mias_stupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Repressed tsukishima, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Poor Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, bokuto is the loml, is this tsukkiyama? or teruyama? youll never know, jk its tsukkiyama, no i really mean slow burn, tsukishima pouring his heart out, yamaguchi yelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mias_stupid/pseuds/mias_stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukkishima and Yamaguchi have been friends since there first years, Yamaguchi has always wanted more than that, even ending every diary (yes he has a diary leave him alone) with "maybe if the stars align" can Yamaguchi take the pain of watching his best friend fall in love with another? does Yamaguchi force himself to move along? or does tsukkishima repress his feeling for Yamaguchi? does this lover's quarrel eventually turn tsukkishima and Yamaguchi against each other? </p><p>maybe, if the stars align</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. is this gay? i cant tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lizzie+%3AD+when+i+said+i+was+tired+of+tsukki+slander+i+ment+it">lizzie :D when i said i was tired of tsukki slander i ment it</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! I've never written on ao3 but hopefully, this goes well :) lol, tsukki kinnie hours anyways this chapter is soft, get ready because this fanfic is gonna go ^^^ then very down v e r y quick. when I said slow burn I meant it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukkishimas p.o.v </p>
<p>Every morning I wake up and call Yamaguchi to make sure he's woken up for school. He picks up the phone and says "good morning tsukki, no I've been up for hoooours!" in his soft and raspy morning voice. His voice flows into my ears as if they were begging to finally hear something as wonderful as that voice. I shiver every time I hear it. Have I ever told him this? no. I scoff in his face and say "we have practice in an hour freckles, be ready, ok?" I always feel like glass stabbed into my soul when he wines and complies. I can practically see him stand in front of me, bowing in front of me, mumbling a "gomen tsukki" Today was a morning like no other, he mumbles his same apology and hangs up. I throw on my uniform with some sweatpants and a sweater over it, smoothing my hair out so I don't look like a complete idiot. I can already hear my mother yelping for me to come downstairs. I look over my homework and pack it into my smooth book back, making sure they don't crumble in my bag. it sounds silly but I pride myself on beating neat. I hear another yell from my mom and put my bag on and stumble downstairs. She smiles, handing me an egg salad sandwich. I smile, knowing it's Yamaguchi's favorite. I snap out of my thoughts and walked out of the house, seeing Yamaguchi stand at the corner of my block, waving at me. its the beginning of winter and he's already got three layers on and some gloves, his breath freezing as he yells for me to come over</p>
<p>"hi tsukki! good morning" he smiles, rubbing his hands together to trap the heat in. "good morning Yamaguchi I mumble, handing him the egg salad sandwich. I basically watched his eyes light up, his cheeks glowing red as he looks up at me "wow! thank you tsukki" he pockets the sandwich. "wonder what I did to deserve this" he chuckled. I looked down at him and rolled my eyes "shut up tsukkishma" I mumble, walking to school while Yamaguchi tries to keep up with me. We get to practice where I drop my bag off at the bleachers and walk over to the warm-up circle. we start the warm-up like we do every morning, a few jumping jacks and some daily stretches, Yamaguchi's freckles are so dark in the winter- we change stretches - have they always been like the stars? if I could trace onto his face I could trace the whole milky way- we change stretches- Yamaguchi looks up from his morning daze and I avert my eyes, looking down at my dirty white shoes -we change into our last stretch-</p>
<p>class was as boring as always, another girl grabbing my hand to "measure" them. I could see the way her eyes panic as I pull my hand away. she yelps out an apology and I nod. Yamaguchi always says to give them a chance but I don't ever see myself with any of those girls. they don't know my personality. they know I'm tall. they don't know I'm an asshole- I mean shit, I don't even know-how Yamaguchi stands me. he's just a yes man, following me wherever I go. I've been stuck in my own head for hours. I don't even notice that I'm on my way to freckles house. he's talking about how in class today this "fine young man couldn't be nice to him" I don't know how he does it. I chuckle "want me to beat him up?" Yamaguchi chuckles "no thanks tsukki, I think I can handle it" he smiles, putting his fists up and squares up to me. I put my hand on his head "don't bite off more than you can chew short-stuff" I chuckle. Yama wines "hey! I am 5'9 leave me be. you're just a giant!" I smile at him as he leads the way to his house as if I haven't been there millions of times. we climb up the stairs and Yama jumps into his bed and throws his bag onto the floor. I pick it up and place it on the hook in his room. his room smells of lemon and green tea. I swear I could take this scent into my soul. I sit down on his chair and lean back. Yamaguchi takes his switch out of his bag and pats the side of his bed "wanna see the fossils I have in my museum??" his pitch goes up every time he asks, who am I to say no to him? I sit down next to him without a word and watch his little character run around his museum showing me fossils of dinosaurs I know all about, but ill let him have his fun.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi's p.o.v</p>
<p>I wake up to my phone ringing as always, I pick up and hear tsukkis voice once again...the way my nickname rolls off his tongue "good morning tsukki, no I've been up for hoooours!" I lie, obviously. sitting up in bed and rub my eyes. he tells me to get up for practice and I wine, telling him ill be up soon. I get myself dressed, throwing on my uniform, and grabbing a soft sweater and some sweatpants. I brush out my hair and pull my shoes on. I grab my bag, homework, and papers flying out everywhere as I stumble out of my house. I throw a beanie on right before I leave and rush to the corner of tsukkis house. I jump up and wave over to him, my breath freezing as it leaves my mouth. </p>
<p>we have our daily conversation as he hands me an egg salad sandwich...I look up at him with a pout "wow! thank you tsukki" I say as I pocket the sandwich "wonder what I did to deserve this" I chuckle. I see a little smirk creep from the side of his mouth. he rolls his eyes at me and keeps walking "mission accomplished" I mumble under my breath as I struggle to keep up with him. he's so put together and I think I swoon whenever the name freckles escapes his lips, as if it's the name the universe placed upon me, and it was only meant to be used by him and his voice...I keep my thoughts in order as we walk into practice. I scatter over to the warm-up circle and stand in front of tsukkishima, trying my best to keep balance. we do a few jumping jacks and change stretches. his monotone voice might be the death of me as he lazily counts the seconds to our workout- we change stretches-  the way his shirt hikes up his stomach, showing the pale skin below- we change stretches- wow, has he always looked at me while we- wait is he looking at me?!- we change into our final stretch- </p>
<p>class was- you know class, boring as always but people always try to hit on tsukki. my tsukki- well he isn't really my tsukki but I wish he was, I've known that for a while now. I just never figured out how to explain to him and I don’t think I ever will. I think I shake in my shoes whenever I see anyone talk to tsukki in more than a friend day the way that girl grabs onto his hand, giggling with him, measuring up? god, what a basic move. he pulls his hand away. fuck, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. 

math class is always the worst, terushima is a dickwad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOO CLIFFHANGER BABY! i promise you’ll get more fluff next chapter. do i promise fluff after that? no :) when i said slow burn i ment it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning called me. calling me freckles. Just to prove to me that he remembered, that he felt the same way I did</p><p>I guess the nickname stuck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yamaguchis p.o.v</p><p>Me and tsukki always spend time at my place after class. We walked down the long block to my house and talked. I was ranting about terushima. God forbid I tell tsukki what he does to me. That’s besides the point- I keep it short and simple “a nice young man won’t leave me alone-“ kei laughs. I could drown in that chuckle. “Want me to beat him up for you?” I smile “No thanks tsukki! I can totally take em” I put my fists up and square up to kei. He places his hand on my head “Don’t bite off more than you can chew short stuff” my heart can’t help but swell at the stupid nickname “Hey! i’m 5’9- you’re just a giant!” Kei scoffs at me and keeps walking to my house, as if he’s leading the way, even if i’m in front of him. We climb the stairs together and I flop on my bed, throwing all my bags onto the floor. Kei walks up behind me and picks up my things, hanging them up neatly. He sits down in my computer chair and I sit up to face him. I dig around in my bag to find my switch, patting the spot next to me “Watch me play! I wanna show you all my dinosaur bones” He smiles the softest smile. I forget about the world when I see that smile. I could melt into the core of the earth. He stands and takes a seat next to me. I immediately start to run around and show him all my dinosaur bones in the game. </p><p>He sees me shifting a lot and taps my shoulder so i can look up at him “Do you want to- um- lay on me? j-just so i can see better” He mumbled. His skin as pale as the moon suddenly turns a nude pink. I smile and nod, laying and pressing into his shoulder. </p><p>Ee sit in comfortable silence after a stop playing. I never thought the pure bone of a shoulder could be more comfortable then anything i’ve ever laid my head on. Me and kei nap together all the time. So it wasn’t weird when I turned to lay down. He looks down at me and I wave him down. “What?” he asks. I chuckle at him softly “Come down! i’m gonna sleep for a little bit” </p><p>Sometimes we touch, sometimes we don’t. Sometimes I lean over and press a finger to his arm- just to feel if he’s real. Sometimes i take his glasses off. He used to get mad when I did, telling me he couldn’t see his dreams. Now he just lets me. The first time we did this he turned over to look at me and smiled, bringing his hand to my cheek and running his thumb over my freckles, as if he was examining every single one. As if ever single one was unique.  we didn’t share a single word. The instrumental of the night air was enough sound for us. In that moment i didn’t feel an ounce of pain. as if the wind had pushed away every moment of suffering i’d ever had.</p><p>The next morning called me. calling me freckles. Just to prove to me that he remembered, that he felt the same way I did</p><p>I guess the nickname stuck. </p><p>This time however, He chucked and laid down next to me, Immediately placing a hand on my chest. I smiled and turned to look at him. “Remember when you came home a few years ago, and you looked up at me with puffy eyes...sobbing about a stupid boy” I laughed “Kei! don’t remind me” i’ve been out for a while. He lets out a breathily laugh “we sat here listing to adele for hours until you fell asleep. Ive never wanted to protect you more” He looks  conflicted “terushima...right?” I flinch at the name “yeah, it was” I mumble “tell me, is he still talking to you?” Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soft soft soft- i miss writing soft stuff but it must be put on hold for some plot fill in’s ✨✨</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can we get some awes in da chat- tsukkiyama brain rot!! don't get used to this fluff its getting bad very soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>